Incompleta
by Mavalu
Summary: Chris se ha ido y Audrey se siente incompleta.


**INCOMPLETA**

by Mavalu

* * *

><p>Audrey le dirigió una mirada de fastidio<p>

- De verdad Duke, no estoy de humor - se removió en el taburete de la taberna y bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

- Venga, Parker... ¿Dónde esta mi agente favorita? ¿Esa que no tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie?

Ella entrecerró un ojo y arrugó la nariz

- No está de servicio - dio otro sorbo - y eso no es cierto - levantó un dedo acusador.

Duke se impacientó

- ¿Por qué no me tomas en serio?

- Porque va en contra de mis principios.

- Eres cruel. - entrecerró los ojos unos instantes para luego cambiar completamente la expresión del rostro y sonreír enigmáticamente - Venga chica policía, que se note esa valentía que os inculcan en la academia. Ve y pregúntaselo - y la observó expectante

Ella levantó una ceja

- ¿Ahora? - miró su reloj de pulsera - ¿A la una y cuarto de la madrugada? ¿Quieres que me dispare?

Duke ignoró sus lloriqueos, apoyó los codos en la barra y la miró fijamente

- Tengo razón. Te molesta admitirlo pero la tengo. Te has dado cuenta igual que yo - y se cruzó de brazos convencido.

Audrey fijó durante unos instantes la mirada en el botellín color ámbar de cerveza y suspiró. Decididamente no había bebido lo suficiente como para hacer algo tan estúpido.

- Me largo a casa - afirmó saltando del taburete con agilidad.

- Paker, Parker... - susurró divertido mientras la veía alejarse - no tienes remedio...

* * *

><p>Salió de la taberna de Duke dando tumbos. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué permitía que Duke le llenara la cabeza de ideas sin fundamento? Porque no tenían fundamento, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? Se estaba volviendo loca. Los últimos acontecimientos se agolpaban en su memoria sin orden ni concierto. Chris se había ido de nuevo, para no volver en mucho tiempo y estaba de nuevo sola.<p>

Bueno, sola, sola no. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía amigos. Concretamente a Duke. Al pensar en él no pudo evitar sonreir. Era un canalla pero era su amigo. Confiaba en él. Siempre que no hubiera dinero por medio, claro.

Y Nathan... Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su punto de apoyo.

En su cabeza rebotaron imagenes en las que aparecía él, siempre sereno, irónico, prudente... y sexy como un demonio. Con un cuerpo carente de excesos y defectos. Tenía todo lo que tenía que tener exactamente donde tenía que tenerlo. Y unos ojos de infarto. Porque Nathan poseía los ojos verdes más limpios, profundos y expresivos que ella había visto en su vida. Y las pocas veces que sonreía, aunque no fuera abiertamente, se le iluminaba el rostro, su expresión seria se relajaba y se tornaba un poco más accesible. Más humano.

Cuando levantó la mirada del camino se dio cuenta de que su subconsciente le acababa de jugar una mala pasada. Estaba justo delante de la puerta de la casa de Nathan.

Así que se dispuso a llamar.

* * *

><p>Un leve sonido en el piso inferior llegó a sus oidos. Abrió los ojos y saltó como un resorte de la cama. Se asomó con cautela a la ventana y vio a Audrey acercandose al porche de su casa. Miró la hora y observó que eran la una y media. Automáticamente se preocupó y salió disparado escaleras abajo con el tiempo justo para ponerse una camiseta. Todavía se la estaba colocando cuando abrió la puerta y se la encontró allí de pie. Con la boca abierta, la mano levantada como si fuera a llamar a la puerta y un semblante de desconcierto en el rostro. Se percató de que ella le miraba de arriba a abajo y de cómo sus ojos se recreaban una milésima de segundo en el trozo de piel del estómago que su camiseta todavía no había cubierto del todo. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó de nuevo la mirada hasta fijarla en sus ojos.<p>

- Llevas pijama - afimó convencida - vaya, quién lo diría...

Él puso cara de desconcierto

- ¿Qué?

- Que llevas pijama para dormir - y señaló las piernas de Nathan como si fuera algo extraordinario.

- No, solo el pantalon - aclaró sin darse cuenta realmente de lo absurdo de la afirmación.

Ella ladeó la cabeza

- Entonces ¿Te has puesto la camiseta por mi? - se metió las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto de inseguridad - es un detalle por tu parte.

Nathan la miró preocupado

- No lo he hecho por ti, sino por cualquiera que venga de visita. Sobretodo a estas horas - resopló - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Duke - señaló como única respuesta

- Duke - repitió incrédulo - ¿Dónde está? - Nathan miró sobre el hombro de Audrey, buscándolo.

- No lo busques. No está aquí, se ha quedado en la taberna - bajó la mirada avergonzada de utilizar a su amigo como excusa para hacer una locura.

- Por qué será que no me sorprende... - se pasó una mano por la nuca y se la frotó como si le doliera - ¿Has bebido?

- Tres cervezas. Creo - respondió levantando tres dedos de la mano derecha y agitándolos ante su cara.

Él cerró los ojos resignado mientras negaba con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. Toda aquella situación comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

- Pasa.

Y ella obedeció.

* * *

><p>- Te haré un café<p>

Ella asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá del salón. Se quitó las botas y se acurrucó en el asiento mientras esperaba.

Cuando Nathan salió de la cocina se la encontró allí, con la mirada ausente y el semblante triste. La observó unos instantes y le pareció extrañamente desorientada. Más incluso que aquel día que se repitió hasta la saciedad y que a punto estuvo de desquiciarla.

Se acercó con cautela y le tendió la taza humeante

- Tu café. Comprueba que no esté demasiado caliente. Ya sabes.

Ella levantó la cabeza y depositó su atención en la taza. Esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la tomó por el asa para no quemarse. Sopló sobre el líquido y aspiró el aroma. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Nathan, en el salon de Nathan, sentada en el sofá de Nathan y tomando una taza de café... a la una y pico de la mañana.

Una sensación de intimidad con la que no estaba familiarizada se apoderó de ella y se aferró a la taza con las dos manos, como si el café fuera su tabla de salvación.

Él se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que apuró la bebida y finalmente habló.

- Siento todo esto. No he tenido un buen día.

Él no respondió y ella se removió en el sofá hasta que se quedó sentada hacia él, apoyando el codo en el respaldo.

- Chris se ha ido

Nathan afirmó con la cabeza antes de hablar

- Lo se - susurró

- No creo que vuelva - afirmó con amargura

- Lo siento

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para afirmar con la cabeza

- Creo que no supe estar a la altura de la situación.

Él fijó sus ojos en ella

- No digas eso. Vivir en Haven es complicado y tu trabajo también lo es. Él debería haberlo entendido.

Audrey reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar y tomó aire.

- ¿Te alegras de que se haya ido?

Nathan dio un respingo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, él me necesitaba pero no me quería. Y tú lo sabías.

Nathan visiblemente incómodo, fijó la vista en la alfombra pero no respondió.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no es fácil, no me gusta que sufras.

- Pero ahora estoy sufriendo - le lanzó una mirada de repoche

- Yo no te puedo ahorrar el dolor si no depende de mi - se defendió

Ella se incorporó ligeramente

- ¿Y si así fuera? ¿Y si dependiera de ti?

- No me hagas esto, Audrey - se levantó visiblemente azorado y comenzó a deambular por el salón.

Ella le imitó, siguiendole hasta que, de repente, él se giró sobre si mismo y casi tropezó con ella. Con un movimiento torpe la sujetó por los hombros pero inmediatamente retiró las manos, como si le quemaran.

- Duke tiene razón, ¿verdad?

Nathan esbozó media sonrisa irónica.

- Normalmente no - respondió cruzando los brazos y poniéndose a la defensiva.

Ella le ignoró - Me ha dicho: ve y pregúntale. Así que aquí estoy y te pregunto: ¿Estás interesado en mi?

Nathan arqueó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido. Era evidente que aquella pregunta le acababa de dejar fuera de combate.

- ¿Qué? - mascuyó arrugando el entrecejo

- Ya me has oido - afirmó convencida.

El rostro de Nathan albergó todos los estados de emoción posibles y todos fueron a desembocar en el desconcierto más absoluto.

- Respondeme, por favor - añadió muy bajito. Tanto que él cerró los ojos para evitar que ella viera el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

- Por favor - insistió y colocó una mano en el pecho de Nathan, justo a la altura del corazón.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la caricia a traves del suave tejido de algodón y de manera involuntaria dio un paso atrás. La mano le quemaba la piel y le costaba respirar. Bajó la cabeza e intentó serenarse cerrando los puños con fuerza pero era un sobreesfuerzo notable. Entre jadeos levantó la vista y vio que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos.

No fue capaz de mantener la distancia que su mente le pedía a gritos y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, reconfortarla e intentar paliar todos los males que la atormentaban. Depositó un beso en su pelo y la acunó mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Shhhh... Estoy aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte. Tranquila - susurró

Audrey se refugió en el abrazo y refregó la cara en la camiseta.

Finalmente ella se separó y fijó su atención en la mancha húmeda que habían dejado sus lagrimas en la prenda de color gris que cubría el torso de Nathan.

- Te he mojado la camiseta

- Ya lo he notado.

- Lo siento

- No lo sientas - con ternura colocó un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja y Audrey se estremeció

- No me has respondido

- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

- ¡Nate!

Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la inesperada familiaridad que le supuso oír el diminutivo de su nombre pero se repuso con rapidez. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y la miró muy serio durante un minuto que a ella le parecieron horas. Después inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y rozó la boca humedecida por las lágrimas con sus labios. Los utilizó para recorrer su rostro y enjugarlas, borrando cualquier atisbo de pena. Ella solo podía sentir la dulzura que le transmitían los labios de Nathan, suaves como las alas de una mariposa. Cuando se separó observó que ella estaba absolutamente desconcertada.

Intentó reprimir una sonrisa pero no pudo.

- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

- Cr.. creo que sí - titubeó ella.

- Bien. Todo aclarado entonces.

- ¿Lo has sentido?

- Hasta el más mínimo detalle - afirmó convencido

Audrey resopló intentando recobrar la compostura. Después de parpadear varias veces, ladeó la cabeza y le señaló los labios

- ¿Me vas a dar más de esos?

- Siempre que te los ganes

- ¿Darás un respingo cada vez que te toque?

- Seguramente

- ¿Te acostumbrarás algun dia?

- No lo creo. Soy duro de pelar.

- Vale. Porque pienso tocarte a menudo

- En ese caso puede que me acostumbre

- Bien - se rascó el hombro pensativa

- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Ella negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa se abalanzó hacia él, buscando de nuevo el refugio de sus brazos. Enterró la nariz en su cuello y la restregó contra su piel, sintiendo como él se sobresaltaba. Decididamente tendría que tocarle a menudo para que acostumbrara.

**Fin**


End file.
